All Aboard The Arctic Express
by Risknight
Summary: An alternative reality in which President Seibert sends Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj on a scientific expedition to the arctic. There's just one catch. He's sending them with a babysitter.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was on the back burner for 2 months. I haven't done much writing lately, between working two jobs and raising two boys. But last night the muse hit me hard and I finished this one and added several chapters to another. So, here's a complete rewriting of TBBT history. I wanted to do something special for Jislaine as a thank you for this awesome piece of Shenny art she made for me, and this is what I came up with.**

* * *

**I don't own the Big Bang Theory. But that doesn't stop me from borrowing the characters for a little Arctic fun!**

* * *

President Seibert looked over the paperwork before him once again. He sighed heavily. He had no interest in feeding the massive ego of his most intelligent but equally belligerent physicist. Unfortunately there wasn't much he could do about it. …..except go for a walk, maybe get some coffee. After all, no one said he had to speak to Cooper right this very minute.

Seibert is not a man given to impulse. He wouldn't be where he is today if he hadn't spent his life carefully planning every move he made. So why was he sitting here in a coffee shop staring at a pretty blonde girl as if she was the answer to everything? He narrowed his eyes as he watched her. Maybe because she was.

Penny looked up from wiping off a table to see a well dressed man standing beside her. He smiled and pulled out a chair, indicating he wanted her to sit. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, bub. I'm working."

"Please, Miss….?" he looked at her expectantly. Penny just stared at him. He could _expect_ all he wanted. Penny Queen was nobody's push over. The man sighed and sat down in the opposite chair. "Okay, straight to business. I watched you handle a total of 9 people in 15 minutes. 4 were hostile and demanding, 2 were hateful, 1 was pleasant and the last two were, to be frank, repulsive. You handled everyone calmly, reasonably, and with a strong, unbending will. I would like to offer you a job."

Penny studied the man sitting before her. He seemed sincere, but she had lived in California too long not to be aware of how easily everyone played a role here.

"Really? What kind of job?" she asked calmly.

"I am the president of Cal-Tech. I have an group of scientists going on a trip in 2 months to the Arctic. They will be there for 3 months. Now, normally, that wouldn't sound like such a huge endeavor. Until you take into account the scientists going." He sounded rueful.

Penny was beginning to feel a bit curious, despite her cynicism. "What's so special about the scientists?" she asked.

Seibert took a deep breath, hoping he read her right. "One is a germaphobe, annoyingly superior, condescending, and childish. Sheldon Cooper is also the most brilliant man I have ever met. He's socially naïve, and emotionally repressed. Leonard Hofstadter has no self esteem, but is nearly as intelligent as Cooper. Rajeesh Koothrappali is dependable, and easy going. He also cannot talk to women. At all. It's called selective mute-ism." Seibert crossed his fingers under the table. "Then there is Howard Wolowitz, the engineer. A small Jewish man who dresses like it's the 70's and hits on anything in a skirt."

Penny sat down in the chair he had pulled out earlier. "And what would be my role?"

Seibert smiled. "I need someone with common sense, and a calm, cool head to keep them in line. Those four are friends, and they tend to go overboard sometimes. Get caught up in their debates on who has the best cape, Superman or Batman, or contests such as the time they spent 4 days building a massive laser obstacle course in one of the labs and almost set the place on fire."

"You want a babysitter?" she asked with a smirk.

Seibert smiled. "Essentially, yes. And I'll pay you $2,500 a month for your time. Two months while you prepare, and three months for being there. "

Penny narrowed her eyes. It was good money, and she could use it, but there had to be a catch. "What do you mean prepare?"

Seibert shrugged. "You'll have to attend meetings, learn safety protocols, and how to handle some equipment, such as the snow mobiles, the satellite interface, that sort of thing." He leaned forward a bit. "Interested?"

"Why me?"

Seibert shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know. I'm not a man who usually makes snap decisions. But there's something about the no-nonsense way you handle everyone, including me, that makes me think this would work."

Penny tapped a finger against the table thoughtfully. She hated her job, her apartment lease was almost up and her landlord wanted her out so he could let his girlfriend move in (without his wife knowing, of course) and dealing with four scientists would be much easier than dealing with the thousands of idiots she was around on a weekly basis.

Seibert may not normally be an impulsive person, but Penny occasionally was. "Sure, she said finally. "Let me just go quit my job."

And just like that, Sheldon's world spun out of his control.


	2. Chapter 2

**President Seibert has hired Penny to accompany some of his scientists on a three month expedition. What could possibly be wrong with that?**

* * *

Sheldon stared at Seibert in horror. There was absolutely no way. It was beyond the realm of acceptable. He would not allow it. "No." He narrowed his eyes to show how serious he was. He was not about to be bullied into this. He briefly considered blowing up his boss' head with his mind.

Seibert was prepared though. "Cooper if you do not take along Ms. Queen, as I have requested, then I will have no alternative but to reassign the lead of this expedition to someone else. You are not the only theoretical physicist on staff. It's as simple as that. If you want the job, you take Ms. Queen. I have allowed you to pick your scientific team, but I am the one to chose all other staff."

Sheldon fumed. "I do not need an assistant! And even if I did, I would chose a grad student."

Seibert shrugged. "She will not be your assistant. She is going to be in change of meals, supplies and comfort. She will not answer to you. She will not answer to the others. She works for me."

"In other words, she's a baby sitter," Sheldon groused loudly. Seibert smirked, remembering how she had said the same thing. "If you chose to look at it that way, so be it," he answered. "So, will you be leading this expedition, or do I go ask Dr. Kelling?"

Sheldon twitched wildly. "I will accept this …..woman's presence." He turned to leave but swung back quickly. "But I don't like it!"

Seibert leaned back and released the breath he had been holding. So far, this was going better than he had anticipated.

* * *

She regretted her decision almost immediately upon entering the office. One guy began flirting in what he said was flawless Russian. One gulped a lot and smiled. One kept tilting his head back and staring at her from the bottom of his glasses. The last one tried to blow up her head. Too bad. He was cute. She liked hands and his were long and thin. If only they weren't attached to such a neurotic ass.

Sheldon frowned as she just watched him with bored eyes. He glared even harder, and she had the audacity to wink. He shuffled the folders in front of him and tried to keep from blushing. How could such a simple action unnerve him?

"If everyone will take a seat, we can get underway," he said imperiously.

Penny took a seat directly in front of him and smoothed out her expression. She really did intend to do her very best job. She was being well paid for her time and attention. No matter how creepy the guys were, she had made a promise. She may not be a genius, like these guys, but she was a hard worker, and honest.

Sheldon twitched at her close proximity. He handed out the folders as quickly as he could. Leonard and Howard had settled on either side of the interloper, while Raj was beside Howard.

"Okay, to begin with, you will find a lit of suggested supplies on the first page. Clothing, toiletries, etc. You will also find a list of unacceptable supplies. No alcohol, illegal drugs (he glanced only fleetingly at Penny), adult entertainment (glare at Howard) or weapons (smirk at Leonard). Our supplies will need to be carefully packed, since we will have limited space."

Penny held up a hand. Sheldon thought briefly about ignoring her, but at least she was being polite. "Yes, Ms. Queen?" he bit out from between clenched teeth.

"This list says no drugs with the exception of aspirin and vitamins. I have borderline diabetes. I don't often need it, but there are occasions when I need insulin. Will I be allowed to bring that, along with my needles, or do I need to get some Avandia from my doctor?"

Sheldon was pleased it wasn't a frivolous question. "Will Avandia cover your needs?"

Penny shrugged. "I've taken it before. Sometimes it works well; sometimes, not so much."

Sheldon nodded. "I will have to file additional paperwork, but I will get permission for your insulin. Now, as I understand it, there will be 6 supply drops during our expedition. President Seibert has hired Ms. Queen here to oversee them. So, remember to give her any and all requests while we are there. But, she is NOT in charge of equipment," he said with just a touch of smugness, "so those requests will come to me."

Penny read over the papers in the folder as he went over them, often having to bite her tongue to keep from commenting whenever he made his little digs about who was in charge. It was going to be a long 5 months, she decided.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheldon and Penny got off to a bit of a rocky start. Is this a preview of things to come or can they find a way to get along?**

* * *

Sheldon paced his office furiously. She was late. He glanced at his watch again. 12 minutes late to be exact. He was about to pick up the phone and call her when there was a knock on his door. "Enter."

Penny opened it and walked inside. Behind her he could see Barry Kripke, Howard and Leonard. They started to follow but she hastily turned and slammed it shut. She stepped back away from the door and then darted forward and locked it. She backed up, grabbed a chair and spun it around until the back was under the door knob.

She finally turned to face Sheldon. "I don't care what your little lists say. I'm bringing pepper spray." She looked back at the door for a second. "Maybe a taser, too." Sheldon looked from her to the door and back.

"You are late," he said.

Penny glared at him. "Blame your buddies. The moment I walked through the front door they've been all over me. Especially that creepy guy with the lisp and Wolowitz."

Sheldon frowned. "They have assaulted you?"

Penny shook her head. "Not really. They just crowded me. Although one did grab my ass. Not sure which, but I'm thinking it was lisp guy. I couldn't hardly move down the hall for the three of them in my face. Seriously, what's the deal with that? It's like they've never seen a girl before."

Sheldon moved to the door and removed the chair before unlocking it and pulling it open. Howard and Barry were still there. "One of you owes Ms. Queen an apology for touching her person. Howard, you and Leonard have each earned a strike. Barry, if you attempt to harass the lady again, I'll be forced to inform her boss, President Seibert, of your actions."

They both scuttled down the hallway as fast as they could. Sheldon turned back into the room to find Penny sitting in a chair, her head hanging forward. He closed the door and moved closer. "Are you distressed?" he asked curiously.

Penny looked up at him solemnly. "I took this job because it seemed like a good way to get away for a while and gain some perspective. Follow a group of science guys on their trip, cook and clean for them, and decide what to do with my life. Instead I get a creepy little Beatles wannabe, a mime, a guy who stares at me like I'm the second coming of christ and you."

Sheldon frowned again. "What about me?"

Penny glared at him. "You? Oh nothing much. I'm sure that sooner or later you'll run out of insults."

Sheldon blushed slightly and fidgeted. He supposed he had been less than gracious about her presence on this expedition. She hadn't asked to join. She had been hired to do a job. It wasn't really her fault he wasn't happy. Sheldon sighed and took the chair beside her gingerly.

"It would appear I owe you an apology," he murmured. "I have not been the gentleman my momma raised me to be."

Penny looked over at him suspiciously.

He straightened up and faced her fully. "Perhaps we should start over. Welcome to the expedition. If you have any questions, please feel free to come to me. I look forward to working with you."

Penny regarded him for a couple of seconds before smiling slightly. "Thank you Dr. Cooper. I hope we can work well together."

Sheldon was stunned by her for a moment. Her eyes seemed to glow like a Green Lantern ring. He nodded finally and stood up. He moved to the desk and grabbed the authorization papers for her insulin, along with an updated itinerary. They spent the next hour going over everything. Sheldon was pleasantly surprised by some of the suggestions she made. While she may not be well educated academically, she was in possession of a great deal of common sense and an insight into personalities.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed. I really appreciate you guys! I thought I would take a moment to address a few things, so bear with me a moment. **

**Some have asked that I give a bit of background on Penny. Is she any different in this universe than in the canon one. Not really. She's still from Nebraska, still the same age, and still has the ability to go junior rodeo if necessary. But, she's not a border-line alcoholic, and she doesn't need anyone fawning over her to feel good about herself. This Penny is independent and self-assured.**

**A few have suggested I make the chapters longer. Sorry, guys, but I kept the chapters fairly short intentionally. This is a light, fun story and I wanted it to be an easy read. So please don't expect a lot of inner turmoil from any of the characters. Think of this as a cookie instead of a cake. Sweet, and fun, but it won't take up too much room.**

**A few have made some pretty bloodthirsty suggestions regarding Leonard, Howard and Raj. Let me state here and now, there is no betrayal on this excursion. There is no can opener tomfoolery. Leonard, Howard and Raj are NOT petty little trolls who deserve to be "stripped, tied to stakes and left on top of an iceberg" in this little tale. In fact, writing this little piece of fluff helped me rediscover a bit of my long-lost liking for Leonard. (Not so much this chapter, but later on you'll see what I mean.)**

**On to the frozen tundra!**

* * *

The next month flew by. Penny was not required to attend meetings about the experiments, and she refused to take the physical training with the others, instead opting for time at a gym. The only times she spent with the guys was for weekly meetings to review the itinerary and go over safety protocols. So, it was a bit of a surprise for Sheldon to feel a twinge of displeasure to learn she would not be traveling with them to the arctic. In fact, Penny left two days before them, at Seibert's request, to prepare the station they would be residing in. He was even more surprised to find he had actually been looking forward to seeing her again. Sheldon thought about it for a few minutes and decided it was just because she was part of the preparations for the trip. They had all been meeting every Tuesday for four weeks. Not having her there for the final meeting had upset his routine. That was all it was. He ignored the way his eye went spastic.

* * *

Sheldon's head was pounding as he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up, wondering where he was, and why he was lying on a cot, fully dressed, except for his shoes. The last thing he remembered was sipping cocoa while waiting for the helicopter that was to take them to the station to be fueled up. He swung his feet over the side and stood carefully. His stomach rolled for a moment before settling back into vague queasiness. He looked around the room, noting two cots. The one he had been on and one across the room. There was a thin blanket strung up like a curtain between the two. His side held a small desk and the other side had an end table.

Sheldon noted that his suitcase was at the end of the bed and there was a closet on his side of the room. He walked over and opened it to find 2/3rds of it empty. The other part held sweaters and jeans and a thick snow jacket with removable thermal liner.

Sheldon slipped on his shoes and headed for the door. It opened out into a common room. On the couch sat Howard, Leonard and Raj. They all cringed when they saw him.

"Hi, sweetie," said a soft voice to his left. He turned to see Penny in a small kitchenette stirring something on the stove. She turned down the heat and walked to the refrigerator. She pulled out a pitcher of what looked like tea and poured a glass. Then she took a bowl and filled it with the soup she had been preparing. Sheldon moved over to the table and sniffed it appreciatively. Chicken noodle, and it appeared to be homemade.

"Hello, Penny," he murmured. "It would appear I do not travel well."

Penny glared at the trio on the couch. "Well, maybe you wouldn't feel that way if your friends hadn't doped you up to keep you quiet."

Sheldon spun (which wasn't a bright thing to do with his nausea) and gaped at them. They hung their heads and muttered apologies quickly. Sheldon started to speak but paused when Penny touched his arm lightly. "Eat first, chastise later. You need something on your stomach to get rid of the icky feeling."

Sheldon opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he saw the grilled cheese she set down beside his bowl. He moved closer to the table. "Is that a bat signal?"

Penny laughed. "Yeah." She pointed to a small sandwich maker on the counter. "A friend replaced the top grill with a special one he made himself. I borrowed it after I saw the batman shirt you wore the day we went over the insulin papers."

Sheldon frowned. "You brought it for me?"

Penny shrugged. "A thank you for taking care of lisp guy, and for the extra paperwork. No biggie."

Sheldon sat down at the table and regarded his meal carefully. "Thank you," he said finally. He was pleasantly surprised by her effort to make him something she thought he would like. After a couple of minutes, she placed three more bowls and plates on the table. She looked over at the others and put her hands on her hips.

"Come eat. Don't start anything or you'll be right back on that couch faster than a jack rabbit at the races." Sheldon smirked at the anger in her voice. She was upset with them for what they had done. It was rather nice to have someone defending him. He picked up his spoon and dug in.

* * *

Their first few evenings were spent assembling the equipment and setting it up. He didn't see or speak much with Penny. She rose before they did to make breakfast every morning, then cleaned the bedrooms while they ate. They would work until 1pm at which time they would break for lunch. While they ate, she cleaned the bathroom and the one office. Then back to work until around 7 or 8. Dinner for them, and cleaning the lab for her.

The only time he really saw much of her was at night. There were only two bedrooms. One held three beds for Leonard, Raj and Howard. He was sharing with Penny, hence the curtain. At first he had freaked out, he admitted. He didn't share a room at home and he didn't want to share one now. Until Penny said she would be happy to move his cot in with the other guys.

She had narrowed her eyes and said she wasn't about to share with Leonard or Howard, so he had four choices. He could sleep where he was, on the couch, with the other guys or outside. Sheldon had tried to glare at her but she just waited patiently for his choice. He had laid down on his cot and resolutely turned his back to her.

Leonard and Howard had also bemoaned the sleeping arrangements at first. Until she threatened to lock them in the generator room. By the end of the first week, Sheldon had a new concern about Penny. She had taken a liking to Raj. She smiled at the Indian whenever she saw him, teased him often, and tended to sit beside him more than anyone else. She didn't even seem to mind his mute-ism. In fact, Penny had begun carrying a small notebook in her pocket so Raj could write messages to her. At least twice Raj had taken her out on the snowmobiles, once for a supply drop and once for "fresh air". Sheldon didn't question why it bothered him too deeply. He had to get his experiments up and running before he bothered with the group dynamics.


	5. Chapter 5

**Raj and Penny seem to have formed a relationship. Sheldon isn't sure why that nags at him.**

* * *

Sheldon came in from checking his results to find Raj and Penny embracing. He froze for a few seconds, his stomach rolling distastefully. They didn't seem to notice him, so he cleared his throat loudly. Penny's head whipped around and the stern reprimand on his tongue died. Her eyes were red and teary. Penny pulled away from Raj and hurriedly away. They watched her leave.

Raj turned to Sheldon and sighed. "They got to her again," he said.

Sheldon frowned. Again? "What has happened?"

Raj shrugged. "You know how Leonard is. He sees a pretty girl and he fixates. He keeps following her around and making her feel crowded. Howard is being his usual horny self, always making innuendos and trying to flirt. They just never let up on her."

Sheldon frowned, wondering why Raj was so calm about their friend's actions. "I would have thought they would have given up seeing as how she has made her preference for you known."

Raj snorted. "Dude, Penny and I are just friends. She started hanging out near me because I didn't flirt. How could I? I can't talk to her. But we've actually become friends now. She's cool. She doesn't make fun of me. Plus, she's the only one here who likes musicals as much as I do."

Sheldon frowned. "I don't flirt with her, yet she does not hang out with me."

Raj shook his head. "She doesn't hang out with you because you never speak to her. In fact, I don't think you've spoken to her since our first night here."

Sheldon frowned. "Nonsense. I speak to her." He replayed the 11 days they had been there. "Haven't I?" Yet he could not think of a single conversation since the night he complained about the sleeping arrangements. He could recall every meal she made. They shared a room. Surely he had at least said goodnight to her. Hadn't he? Slowly Sheldon made his way back to the bedroom. He could hear Penny moving around inside.

_Knock, knock, knock _Penny?

_Knock, knock, knock _Penny?

_Knock, knock, knock _Penny?

The door opened and Penny stared at him in confusion. "Why are you knocking on your own door?"

Sheldon fidgeted a moment. "May I speak with you?"

Penny shrugged and turned back into the room. She walked over and sat back down on her bed. He watched her draw her legs up and wrap her arms around them. Her obviously defensive position made him feel even more guilty. Sheldon sat on the side of his own cot and clasped his hands in his lap.

"Penny, why did you not come to me about Howard and Leonard?" Sheldon asked. She shrugged and looked at her knees. "Penny? Please answer me."

She took a deep breath. " Because they are your friends. I'm just someone you got stuck with. It's not like I'm scared of them or anything. It's just that it's nonstop. From the time they wake up until they fall asleep, every moment they are near me they are in my space. Leonard keeps crowding me, Howard keeps giving me these horribly insulting pick up lines. Only Raj treats me like a person, not a piece of meat."

Sheldon frowned. "I do not treat you like a piece of meat."

Penny rolled her eyes. "You don't treat me like anything. You ignore me. Which is still preferable to Leonard and Howard."

Sheldon wrung his hands. "I apologize. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I have been busy setting up my experiments, and did not realize I was neglecting you."

Penny smiled. "I wouldn't say you've been neglecting me," she remarked. "We're not friends, or family so there is really no reason for you to worry about me. I know this trip is very important to you, and I wasn't expecting us to become buddies. But it's nice to know you don't hate me."

Sheldon looked up to see her smiling at him. He nodded quickly and stood. "It is almost supper time. My work is done for now. May I be of assistance?"

Penny shook her head. "That's okay. It's a tiny kitchen. I started the chicken breasts earlier. I just need to make some rice and steam some veggies."

"What are we having?" Sheldon asked.

"Bourbon chicken with snow peas and water chestnuts, steamed broccoli and carrots, and I made a pumpkin cheesecake for dessert," she said as she stood and headed for the door.

Sheldon stopped her by placing a hand on her elbow. "Penny, there is no alcohol here, so how did you make bourbon chicken? Also, Leonard is lactose intolerant. One bite of cheesecake will send us all running into the snow from the gas."

"Sheldon, it's not alcohol. It's a bourbon infused marinade, not exactly drinkable." She paused and furrowed her brow. "Well, you could drink it if you wanted since it's technically a liquid, but I don't think it would taste good. And I also made oatmeal cookies. They're not iced yet, so he can have some of those."

Sheldon nodded and released her arm. His fingers tingled so he rubbed them on his pants leg. How odd.


	6. Chapter 6

**With his experiment up and running Sheldon begins to take notice of Penny more.**

* * *

Once made aware of the situation, Sheldon began to notice Leonard and Howard's behavior. Raj was right, they did tend to crowd her and make her uncomfortable. So, as leader of the expedition Sheldon drew them aside and chastised them thoroughly. This only served to make them more determined than ever to claim her before the other could.

With his experiments up and running, he had more free time now. So he took a hint from Raj's behavior and began spending time with Penny. This cut down on Leonard and Howard's opportunities to crowd her. It also showed Sheldon just how much work Penny was doing. Besides cooking three meals a day, she cleaned, did the laundry, kept the temperamental generator going, and kept tempers from erupting.

That last one was becoming more and more of a problem. Leonard and Howard especially had cabin fever. They were snipping at everyone, especially Sheldon. On day 36 Penny was preparing a list of supplies for the station when the generator needed a good ass kicking. While she was gone, Leonard and Howard got into a shouting match over whose turn it was to take the food trash out and bury it. When Sheldon and Raj tried to intervene things only got worse. Soon all four were shouting at each other.

Penny walked in from the generator room and paused. She was tempted to just walk right back out of the room. Slowly she made her way to the pantry and came back out. She got in close and pressed the button on the airhorn. The sight of four grown men jumping and tripping over themselves was almost enough to make her smile. Almost.

"That's it. One more hostile word from anyone for the next hour and I _swear to god_ I will make you stand in a corner like 2 year olds! Do you hear me?! If you want to act like children, I will treat you like children! I don't care what you are arguing about! I don't care who is right or wrong! I do not have to be fair! I want it quiet or so help me each one of you will go to bed hungry!"

Penny stormed off, ignoring the astonished looks she was getting. She slammed the bathroom door behind her and moved to the sink. She peeled the glove from her left hand and hissed with pain. She turned on the water and gently scrubbed away the blood from her fingers and palm.

The door behind her opened slowly and she looked up to see Sheldon fidgeting in the doorway. "I am sorry for the disturbance. I should not have allowed things to escalate the way they did." Sheldon paused when he saw the torn glove on the floor. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Penny sighed. "I think I broke a knuckle. The generator is old. I was replacing some wires and the panel door slammed shut on me."

Sheldon hurried forward and took her hand in his. He inspected it carefully, probing each finger as gently as he could. Her pinkie was twisted at a weird angle and he grimaced. "It's not broken, luckily. Just wrenched. The cuts are deep though. We should get you to a doctor."

Penny leaned down and pulled a medical bag from under the sink. "Nonsense. A couple of stitches and they'll be fine."

Sheldon watched with a slight queasy feeling as she opened a suturing kit and proceeded to do just that. "Where did you learn that?" he asked when she finished.

Penny smiled. "I was raised on a farm. My dad was a firm believer in knowing how to care for his livestock himself. He taught me to stitch on a steer that had gotten tangle in barb wire. I'm just glad it was my left hand, or else I might have had to let one of you do it."

Sheldon shuddered at the thought. He grabbed the gauze and began wrapping the fingers. "It would still be prudent to see a doctor. It might get infected."

Penny shook her head. "I had a tetanus shot a few months ago. I'll request some antibiotics when I call for supplies, but it's silly to leave just for a cut. If I go out to see a doctor, I won't be back for 2 or 3 weeks."

Sheldon wanted to argue with her more, but he knew it was useless. Penny was stubborn and tended to ignore him when she didn't agree. "Okay. But you should at least take it easier until this heals. Let us help out a bit."

Penny cleaned up the mess and walked back out to the kitchen. Sheldon followed feeling a bit frustrated by her stubbornness. She pulled rubber gloves from a drawer and slipped them on before beginning the prep for dinner. After a moment he stalked off. He'd just try again later.

* * *

Penny tugged on her coat and gloves. She pulled her hat down low and her muffler up high. She needed a break. A moment away from the guys. Once again she was feeling cornered. The only difference was that this time, it was Sheldon who was the problem. He was concerned. She got it. But the man was beginning to hover like a mother hen. Her hand was fine. Almost healed, in fact. The door behind her opened and without even turning around, she knew who it was.

"Penny?" His breath sent a puff of steam her way. "Are you alright?"

She sighed and turned toward him. "Yes, Sheldon. Just getting some fresh air."

He frowned quizzically. "It is -24° out here. It is not advisable to spend much time outside."

"I don't intend to. I was just wanting some alone time."

Sheldon nodded understandingly. "I'll keep you company."

Penny rolled her eyes and stomped back inside. She was taking off her coat when Sheldon slipped inside behind her. He looked confused, but she ignored him. She took off the rest of her snow wear and walked swiftly to the bedroom. She pulled the curtain shut, knowing it was little defense, but fairly certain he wouldn't open it up in case she was undressing. Sure enough a few minutes later she heard the door open. She counted to three before Sheldon cleared his throat.

"Penny? Are you asleep?" he asked softly.

"No." She closed her eyes. 1...2...3...4...5..

"Are you upset with me?"

"Yes." 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8.

"Will you tell me why?"

She sighed and sat up. He sounded like a little boy. "I'm fully dressed," she said. Sheldon pulled back the curtain and looked at her timidly. "Sheldon, I'm just cranky. I know you are just concerned. It's your job to worry about everyone. But I'm not used to anyone hovering over me."

Sheldon fidgeted a bit before walking over. He surprised her by sitting down on the edge of her cot. "I am not worried because it is my job," he murmured. "I am worried because it is you."

Penny looked at him with surprise. "Sheldon, are you saying you care about my well being?"

He blushed a little and nodded. "We are friends, are we not?"

Slowly a smile spread across her lips. "Yes, Sheldon. We're friends."

He looked at her with relief and smiled back.

After a moment Penny stood. 'Come on sweetie. I need to start some lunch. Let's go fire up that Batman grill."

Sheldon stood and grinned. "Can we have chili?"

Penny patted his arm. "Sure thing, sweetie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Spending time with Penny has resulted in Sheldon beginning to care about her well being. Shall we up the ante?**

* * *

It had been 52 days so far. Raj was doing fairly well. He had a calm personality for the most part, so he was a little more able to withstand the solitude. Howard and Leonard were verging on chaos. They were tired of being here. They were tired of snow. They were tired of no internet. They were mostly tired of Sheldon. Sheldon was …well, let's just say he was complicated and leave it at that.

_(No? Okay, then. Let me see if I can explain.) _

Sheldon was well equipped mentally and emotionally for the solitude. The cold did not bother him. The isolation was something he had always dreamed of. The lack of technology and entertainment was a bit of a 'bummer', as his brother would say, but he could live without myspace or Geeks Of Doom.

No, Sheldon had two very distinct problems. One was his lack of results. He was not getting the evidence he had anticipated, hoped for, dreamed of. In fact, he was getting little to no results at all. On top of that, he was bombarded with distractions. Well, one distraction. One stubborn, beautiful, blonde, 5'5", green-eyed distraction who smelled like apples.

He looked over at the curtain separating the room and wished he understood why she occupied so much of his thought process. He could not form an accurate hypothesis to explain it. Unlike Leonard or Howard, he had no desire to bed her. Unlike Raj, he had no desire to just be another one of her friends, either. He wanted all of her attention and time. He disliked sharing her with the others. He was envious whenever her attention was on one of them, or on none of them.

It made no sense. Why was he jealous of her time and attention if he was not physically attracted to her? Okay, so it wasn't that he didn't find her attractive at all. She was aesthetically pleasing. Her form was proportional and had low body fat. She was, in all honesty, a very beautiful woman. But he had no reaction to her beauty. No rapid oscillations, increased respirations, or perspiration. Not arousal of any kind. Yet he was drawn to her every waking moment.

He sat up and drew on his robe. He was unable to sleep, so he might as well check on his equipment.

* * *

Sheldon hung up his jacket and shed his gloves and hat. He looked at the clock and decided to shower, even though it was 97 minutes before his usual time. He just didn't want to go back to the bedroom and stare at the curtain for the next hour and a half. He grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet and opened the bathroom door. He stepped inside and turned. Only to find himself facing a running shower. The glass stall did little to hide Penny from his eyes. Her head was thrown back as she rinsed her hair under the spray. Her body was on full display.

His eyes involuntarily ran down her face to her ample breasts, across her narrow waist, over her rounded buttocks, and descending her lean legs to her feet. She turned to face the spray and grabbed a loofa. Sheldon silently slipped back out of the bathroom and hurried to the bedroom. His breathing was ragged as her image burned into his mind. He looked down at the evidence of his attraction. Well, he could no longer say he had no physical reaction to Penny.

* * *

Penny glanced at Sheldon with a frown. He hadn't spoken to her in four days. She had no idea what was wrong, and no idea how to ask him. As soon as she got within five feet of him, he took off on some pretext or another. He stayed up until after she had gone to bed, too. Howard and Leonard had seen it as their opportunity to make up for lost time. They had immediately begun to crowd her again, doing their utmost to flirt and capture her attention. A couple of times, she had seen Sheldon glaring at her and it made little sense. How could he be mad at her for their behavior?

Raj was equally clueless. He had tried to talk to Sheldon once about why he was avoiding Penny, but Sheldon had shut him down with a brusque "I have no idea what you mean, nor do I care to know."

In the end, Penny did what she had done from the beginning. She did her job, and she avoided everyone except Raj as much as possible.

* * *

Raj usually went with her to pick up supplies. It was something she actually looked forward to. A five minute snowmobile ride to the landing site, load everything onto the trailer quickly and then back to the station to unload and have hot cocoa. Only Raj wasn't feeling good today. He had a bad headache. Penny looked at Leonard and Howard over by the table and mentally shook her head. No way was she letting one of them ride behind her on the snowmobile. She jumped slightly as Sheldon appeared beside her. He was pulling on his heavy gloves, looking stern and uncomfortable.

"Shall we?" he asked in a bland, cool voice. Penny sighed, wishing she knew what his problem was. She nodded and followed him outside. Sheldon settled behind her and placed his hands on her waist gingerly.

It only took a couple of minutes to transfer the three boxes, and then they were heading home again. Penny gunned the machine a bit more than usual. Raj was one thing, they were comfortable enough with each other that they could laugh it off, but the vibrations from the machine was making Sheldon's body react. She was very aware of the hard length pressed against her bottom.

* * *

Sheldon was mortified. He had not taken their proximity into account when he decided to help her pick up supplies. There was no hiding his body's arousal. Even out here, in the icy wind, he could smell her shampoo and feel her generous curves against him. As soon as they reached the station he jumped up, grabbed a box and scurried inside.

When Penny walked into the station Sheldon was nowhere to be seen. She knew better than to seek him out. He wouldn't laugh it off like Raj. The best thing she could do was pretend it never happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sheldon finds himself becoming more and more attracted to Penny. He's not happy with this new situation.**

* * *

Sheldon glared at the door as the guys headed inside. A storm was setting in and he had been forced to abandon their efforts to gather data. They stepped into the building and stopped. It was almost as cold inside as it was outside! Sheldon pushed open the inner door and looked around the kitchen. Penny was over by the fireplace, adding a couple of logs.

"Why is it so cold?" he demanded.

Penny looked over her shoulder. "The heating coil is out in the furnace. I called in for a replacement but it can't get here until the storm blows over."

"This is unacceptable!" Sheldon said haughtily. "Can't you just fix the other one?"

Penny's eyes narrowed and she spoke through clenched teeth. "I'm a cook and housekeeper. Not a miracle worker. It's burned out, and there's nothing I can do about it. I've brought in all the logs from the store room and we have enough to last about a week."

Howard rubbed his hands over his arms to improve his circulation. "What about at night? That fire isn't going to reach our rooms very well."

Penny nodded. "We'll have to sleep out here."

Sheldon looked horrified. "How? We won't all fit on the couch, and I don't share a bed!"

Penny ran a hand through her hair wearily. "We will sleep on the floor in our sleeping bags. We'll be fine."

Sheldon shook his head. "This is ridiculous. **I** will fix the furnace! I am a physicist. I have a working knowledge of all things in the universe. There's no problem I cannot solve."

Penny rolled her eyes and turned to stoke the fire. "Whatever," she muttered.

* * *

Penny glanced at her watch and saw Sheldon had been gone for over an hour. She looked at the others, sitting in front of the fire, playing some kind of card game. She shrugged on her coat and gloves and headed to the generator room. She opened the door and looked around. She didn't see Sheldon, which was a bit worrying. Where could he be? He had to be in the station, because he would have had to pass through the living room to go out.

She double checked the room to be certain, and then headed to the bathroom. It was empty, so she headed to the lab and office. She was beginning to get really worried when she poked her head into the bedroom. She could see her own breath, it was so cold. Especially when she sighed with relief to find him sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Sheldon, it's freezing back here! What are you doing?" she asked as she hurried over to him.

Sheldon sighed and held his hands out to her. Penny gasped and knelt in front of him. Burns criss-crossed his palms. He had tried to bandage them, but it was difficult with both hands injured. Penny took off the gauze and pulled the first aid kit to her. She smeared some more ointment over the burns and then wrapped fresh gauze around his hands.

"What happened?"

He sighed and looked chagrined. "I tried to bypass the heating coil and got shocked."

"Sweetie, you could have gotten seriously hurt!" she exclaimed. She looked up into his face and the next words died on her lips. They were only inches apart. Penny's mouth went dry as she recognized the look in his eyes.

Penny's mind quickly processed the pros and cons. Then she disregarded them. Slowly she leaned forward, and Sheldon's eyes darkened. He licked his lips and moved toward her. Their lips met in the most tentative of kisses. Just a soft brush of their lips, but it was enough to make them both gasp.

Penny looked at him with shock. "Sheldon?"

He opened his mouth to tell her he was confused but her lips were suddenly on his again, and he forgot everything but the taste of her. They kissed for hours, or maybe just minutes, he wasn't sure. All he _was_ positive about was that this felt right. He had never been comfortable with the close proximity of others. He had many phobias and germs was a major one. And yet, despite the vague thoughts of germs and bodily fluids running through the back of his mind, he was distressed when she pulled away. His hands came up to grab her shoulders and pull her near again, but pain shot through him. It was enough to distract him from his desire.

Penny grabbed his wrists as he gasped and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, sweetie! Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly and took a few steadying breaths. "Penny….I'm ….this is …"

Penny watched his eyes as he struggled to find the right words. Slowly understanding dawned and she stood up and backed away. "Sorry," she said softly. "I don't know what I was thinking. I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

Sheldon watched her walk out of the room helplessly. He was torn between going after her, and crawling under the covers in mortification. It took him fifteen minutes to regain control of his runaway emotions. He made his way out of the cold room and back to the main room, which was a bit warmer. Leonard, Howard and Raj were huddled in their sleeping bags, playing Warlords of Ka'a. Penny was off to the side sitting on her sleeping bag, typing on her laptop.

Sheldon gingerly sat down a foot away from her and looked at what she was doing. He read the email she was sending to the university requesting a few supplies, and a report on the breakdown of the furnace. He slowly flexed his tender hands and wished he understood what had happened earlier.

He had never willingly kissed anyone else ever before. It had been practically overwhelming. His pulse had beat frantically and his breathing had become shallow and labored. At the same time, a pleasure not unlike the feeling of a new comic book or his Meemaw's brownie pie had washed over him. A feeling of warmth, peace, and eagerness, almost. It scared him.

He watched her close out the email and power down the laptop. She slipped under her sleeping bag and stretched out. She sent him a soft smile and called out a good night to everyone. Sheldon bit his lip for a moment and then stood up. He moved his sleeping bag over beside Penny's and laid down. He looked at her with a bit of worry, but relaxed when he saw her smile. Penny reached out and threaded her fingers into his. Sheldon resisted the immediate urge to pull away. Instead he gave her hand a small squeeze.

They both fell asleep hopeful about what tomorrow would bring.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank goodness for a burned out furnace. Otherwise Penny might have never discovered Sheldon was attracted to her.**

* * *

Penny rubbed the back of her neck wearily. The storm was starting to die down, but it was still too strong to expect a supply drop today. She put together some sandwiches and opened two bags of potato chips. She looked up and smiled softly as Sheldon moved around the counter and joined her in the kitchen. He smiled shyly and gingerly reached out to brush her cheek with his fingers. Penny grinned and pulled him closer by his forearms and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Sheldon quickly moved away when they heard the others coming toward the kitchen. Penny knew he was uncomfortable with their newfound attraction. She also knew he didn't want his friends to know they were getting closer. She didn't think that he was ashamed, but more that he was embarrassed to be so human. She was willing to give him time to get more comfortable. The other guys walked in and immediately slipped into their sleeping bags. Penny was looking forward to them going to sleep. Then Sheldon would edge closer to her and they could cuddle the rest of the night.

* * *

Penny finally sat back on her heels and wiped the grease and dirt from her hands. She dragged a hand across her brow and sighed. The furnace was up and running finally. The last three days had been filled with lots of low morale, and high tempers. She was starting to get a bit worried about the dwindling supply of firewood. The guys were tired of cold cut sandwiches, and freezing temperatures. Last night, they had been forced to lay out the sleeping bags as a bed, pile on every blanket they could find and huddle in a big pile in their underwear. Sheldon had started to point out that optimal body heat sharing was obtained by skin-on-skin contact, but one look at Penny and he had shut up mid-sentence and blushed, So the underwear stayed. Sheldon had been uncomfortable with the others being in such close proximity. She had tried to shield him from too much touching but it hadn't been easy. Raj and Leonard both were snugglers. He had spent most of the night getting more and more agitated.

Penny stood up slowly, and stretched her sore and tired muscles. She was so worn out, having slept little the last two nights. She made her way back inside to clean up and start some dinner. She was surprised to see Sheldon in their bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she sat down on her bed. She pulled off her coat and reached down to untie her shoes.

"I am well," he said in a bland voice.

Penny paused and looked up at him. Something was really wrong. His voice said one thing, but his expression said another. The look in his eyes was one of anger and hurt. "Sheldon? What's wrong? You seem upset." She looked toward the door. "Did one of them do something? Which one of them was it?"

Sheldon's eyes blazed brightly. "Why did you kiss me and then turn around and practically crawl all over Leonard?"

Penny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What?"

Sheldon's hands were clenched tightly on his knees. "Last night. You were draped all over Leonard, allowing him to press right up against you. Will any man do? Who's next? Howard?"

Penny gasped in shock. "Sheldon, what the hell are you thinking? We were trying to stay warm last night! All of us were cuddled up under those blankets. So what? Because Howard was on Leonard's other side, they are screwing around too? What about you and Raj? Get a grip!" she said angrily.

Sheldon stood up and glared down at her. "Raj and I were back to back. As were Howard and Leonard. You kiss me, often. Hold my hand. But once the lights are out, you roll over and wrap around Leonard like a stripper on a pole!" he sneered, his voice thick with twang.

If she hadn't been so tired, maybe she could have defused the situation. But Penny was at the end of her rope. She was exhausted, her head was pounding and her chest felt tight. She slowly stood and took a couple of steps toward him. He continued to glare down at her as she searched his expression carefully. Then she silently turned and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Sheldon slumped on the bed and rested his head in his hands. What was going on? He was so angry with her! He was hurt, too. How could she do that? Right there in front of him? And then to get angry with him for objecting to her behavior? He had been right all along! Emotions were a hindrance to happiness and productivity! Well, he had learned the lesson well. He would never again allow anyone to distract him from his work!

He spent the rest of the afternoon collecting long overdue (and still practically nonexistent) results and then went straight to bed. He had no interest in watching her flirt or "hook up" with one of the others.


	10. Chapter 10

**Having no experience with romance, Sheldon succumbs to jealousy.**

* * *

Sheldon woke up and saw that Penny's bed was unused. She rarely made her bed, even though she never failed to make the others. Sheldon stood and gathered his clothes and toiletries. As he passed the kitchen, he noticed Penny wasn't in the kitchen either. Who's bed had she slept in, then? Who had she spent the night with? Leonard? Howard? Raj?

He stormed to the bathroom and showered quickly. When he was dressed and ready for the day he walked back to the kitchen. Penny was behind the counter making waffles. She glanced at him, but he turned away and headed for the vestibule. She looked tired. She must have had a very active night he thought angrily.

* * *

For the next two days he spent little time in the common areas. His results were still very poor. When he wasn't outside checking on his experiments, or in the office, he was in his bedroom. His bedroom, because no one else slept there now. He didn't know who she slept with. He refused to ask anyone. He wouldn't lower himself to inquire, and none of the others were saying. They only had 4 more weeks before they returned home. He was actually anxious to escape this frozen hell.

* * *

He spent so much time and energy nursing his anger and hurt that he never saw what happened next coming. He was just walking out of his bedroom to head for the shower when Howard suddenly ran past him with the first aid kit. He frowned and turned to follow him. He saw Leonard and Raj crouched near the end of the kitchen counter so he stepped closer to see what foolishness they were up to.

Sheldon gasped and his blood ran cold. Penny was on the floor, blood seeping from her hairline. Raj took the kit from Howard and grabbed some alcohol and bandages. Sheldon started to move forward, but Howard blocked him.

"We've got this," he said in a low voice.

Sheldon tried to push past him. "What happened? Why is Penny bleeding?"

Leonard stood and placed the satellite phone on the counter. "Helicopter will be here in 20 minutes," he said quickly. "They said to keep her calm and to keep an eye on her pulse."

Sheldon started to move around Howard but Leonard stepped to the side and blocked him. "Give us some room, Sheldon."

Sheldon's anger rose up. "What is going on? What has happened to Penny?"

"She's sick. She's exhausted, and she is ill," Raj said calmly. "She passed out and hit her head on the floor."

Howard moved to gather a blanket and then wrapped it around her carefully. "She hasn't been getting adequate rest on that little sofa. I think she caught a cold when the furnace was out, and it's turned into pneumonia, now. Her breathing is wheezy and labored. Her pulse is sluggish and she's burning up."

Sheldon was stunned into silence for a moment. "She's been sleeping on the sofa?"

Leonard glared up at him. "Of course she has! Where else could she sleep after you kicked her out? There aren't any other beds here. She wasn't welcome in her own room. We each tried to give her ours, but she wouldn't let us."

Sheldon couldn't make sense of what they were saying. Penny wasn't sleeping with one of them? Why would she chose the couch over her bed? He had not said she couldn't share the bedroom with him. Ten minutes later they heard the thumping blades of the chopper. Minutes later three men came in and began checking her over. She still had not regained consciousness. They bundled her up warmly and slid a large board under her. The medics strapped her in tight and transported her to the helicopter, assuring the group that she was stable.


	11. Chapter 11

**He was wrong. Utterly and completely wrong, and now Sheldon faces the realization that he hurt the only person to ever make him feel anything.**

* * *

It was two days of worry and trepidation before they received an email from President Seibert that she was recovering. She had bronchial pneumonia in both lungs. She was also suffering from exhaustion and a bladder infection. Sheldon asked Seibert if he would keep them apprised of her situation, but he said he couldn't promise that. Apparently she had called a relative and asked that he/she come get her and take her home to recover. Unfortunately, she wasn't saying where "home" was.

Sheldon couldn't concentrate on his work. All he could focus on was that he had been wrong. After listening to his friends tell him about Penny's sleeping arrangements, he had questioned them while waiting for word on how she was doing. Everything he thought he knew had been wrong. Leonard had received no encouragement from Penny. He hadn't even realized that he had been cuddled up against Penny that night.

In fact Howard and Leonard both said that they had stopped pursuing Penny when it became obvious to them that he and Penny were attracted to one another. His friends had been happy that they were becoming a couple. When things suddenly changed, they had tried to talk to Penny about what had happened. All she would say was it didn't work out and she didn't want them pestering Sheldon about it. She wanted to forget anything had ever happened because it had just been a "whole lot of foolishness" on her part.

He had been wrong. So very, very wrong. He had made accusations and had refused to believe her denial. Inadvertently, he had put her health in jeopardy. He had hurt her, and made her feel like she had to avoid him. As a result, she had grown weaker due to inadequate sleep, depression and exhaustion. Her weakened body had been unable to fight off the cold she had caught. This was _his_ fault.

Every night he sent Seibert an email asking if there had been any word on Penny's condition. Every morning he received the same answer. No word, and no contact. She hadn't even retrieved her belongings from the expedition, someone else had. Sheldon had packed her things himself and sent them back with the helicopter pilot who dropped off the last of their supplies. He had included a letter asking her to contact him to let him know how she was. He tried to explain his behavior, but he felt that his attempts were inadequate, so he threw away those parts of the letter and left in the part about hoping she recovered swiftly and completely. They had one more week before they left the arctic. Sheldon had never felt so cold in his life. And it wasn't just the temperature outside that was causing it.

* * *

Penny ran her hands over the suitcase sadly. Her brother had picked it up for her at the university in Pasadena on his way home from taking his family to Disneyland. Ever since her release from the hospital she had been staying with them. She needed to find a new place to live, but she just didn't have the drive to do it yet. She was too heart-sore still. She had really thought she might have something good with Sheldon. Sure they were only just getting to know each other, but he had made her feel special. Like she was worth taking his time with.

She finally opened the suitcase to unpack it. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the two envelopes on top. One had her name on it, written in Sheldon precise handwriting. The other was blank. She opened Sheldon's eagerly. Her hopes died slowly at the clinical, dry passage wishing her good health and asking her to contact him if she felt the need. She blinked away the tears threatening to form and reached for the other envelope. Probably from Raj, she thought sadly. Inside were two sheets of paper with a post it note holding the folded papers closed.

_Penny, _

_I found these in Sheldon's trash. I don't know what he wrote you, but after reading these, I thought you should too._

_Your friend,_

_Leonard_

Penny unfolded the two papers with shaky hands.


	12. Chapter 12

_I wish I could see your face. I wish I could apologize to you in person. I was so wrong, Penny. I allowed my unfounded jealousy to drive you from me. I have no excuse for my behavior. Having never experienced this before, I was unprepared for the overwhelming emotions that took control of me. I deeply regret the pain I caused you. I can only hope that someday you find it in your heart to forgive me. I miss you so much, Penny. I find it difficult to_

Penny got to the end of the unfinished letter and turned to the second page.

_I know now how wrong I was. I cannot express to you how sorry I am for my accusations. My inexperience with relationships and emotions led me to make false assumptions and in doing so I hurt you badly. I wish I could speak with you in person. I wish I could find the words to fix this. I find your absence from my life uncomfortable. If ever you find yourself willing to give me a second chance, I_

Gently she refolded the pages and slipped them back into the envelope. She stood, walked out of the guest bedroom and headed to the garage. Her brother looked up from his tool bench with a smile. "Feel like taking a drive?" she asked.

* * *

Sheldon ignored Howard, Raj and Leonard as they entered the apartment building. The trip had been a bust. His result were practically nil, their flight had been delayed for seven hours, and they had been detained by airport security because Raj had been yelling at Howard. With their beards and shabby appearances, security had been very suspicious.

They dragged their luggage up the three flights of stairs slowly, weariness in every step. Sheldon pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to 4A and they all trudged in. Sheldon bent to pick up an envelope someone had slipped under the door. He frowned and handed it to Leonard, to whom it was addressed. Leonard opened it up and read it curiously. His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"Sheldon, apparently something arrived for you while we were gone. The neighbor across the hall has it," he said.

Sheldon frowned. "I was not expecting a package. Across the hall, you say? The landlord must have finally rented Louise's old apartment." He headed out into the hall and Leonard quickly waved Howard and Raj over to the doorway. They watched Sheldon knock on the door to 4B. The door opened as Sheldon's phone rang and he glanced at the screen. It was his mother, but he would call her after he had showered.

"Hello, I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I believe you have something for me," he said before looking up. He froze with disbelief as he stared into twinkling hazel eyes.

"Hello, Sheldon," Penny said softly.

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, unable to articulate the words buzzing around in his head. After a couple of seconds he managed to stutter her name. "P…Pen..Penny?"

She smiled wider. "I guess you're here for what belongs to you?" she asked calmly.

Sheldon nodded slowly, struggling to comprehend why she was here, in his building. "What is it?" he asked, not really caring what it was, but unwilling to end their meeting.

"Me." Penny stepped in close and slipped her arms around his neck. Sheldon's hands moved of their own accord to her hips. She leaned up on tiptoe and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. When she pulled back Sheldon suddenly broke free of his shock and he hauled her back against him. He kissed her hard, his arms winding around her tight. Penny melted against his chest and returned the kiss fiercely.

It wasn't until the guys began loudly clearing their throats that the couple finally broke apart. Sheldon blushed deeply and smiled shyly down at Penny. "I thought I would never see you again," he admitted.

Penny looked around him and blew a kiss to the guys. "You can thank Leonard for sending me those half finished letters you wrote. Until I read them, I thought you never wanted to see me again."

Sheldon looked at Leonard with surprise. "You went through my trash can?"

Leonard shrugged. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't invade your privacy?" He pulled Howard and Raj back into the apartment and shut the door with a grin, leaving Sheldon and Penny alone.

He looked down at the woman in his arms and felt his body begin to relax for the first time in a month. "I am sorry," he said softly.

Penny moved back and pulled him into her apartment. Sheldon looked around at the half empty boxes as Penny moved him toward the teal sofa. He sat down and Penny sat down beside him. Sheldon turned and wrapped her in his arms.

Penny laid her head on his shoulder. "I missed you, Sheldon. It broke my heart when I thought you hated me."

Sheldon reached up and cupped her nape with his hand. He tilted her head back so he could look into her eyes. "I missed you, too," he said shyly. "I've never had a relationship before, Penny. I'm going to make mistakes. But I promise that I will do my best. Can we start over?"

She nodded and kissed him again. "Welcome home, Sheldon."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews, questions, corrections, and criticisms. You guys are what makes this such a fun endeavor.**

* * *

**Dear guest troll, I feel I should apologize to you. You ranted and raved about how predictable you thought this was, anticipating a diabetic coma, Sheldon to the rescue, a preserved snowflake from Sheldon, and ****Leonard bashing. Since I delivered none of that, I feel I may have disappointed you. I also feel I should correct you on something. Sheldon's sister is MISSY, not PENNY. Claiming Shenny romances are incestuous is incorrect. I look forward to you next round of resentful reviews on my next story. :) **


End file.
